Solve for $g$ : $\dfrac{3}{16}=\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)+g$ $g =$
Explanation: To isolate $g$, we subtract $-\dfrac{5}{4}$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{3}{16}&=\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)+g \\\\ \dfrac{3}{16}{-\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)}&=\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)+g{-\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)} \\\\ \dfrac{3}{16}{-\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)}&=g \\\\ \dfrac{3}{16}{+\dfrac{5}{4}}&=g \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $g = \dfrac{23}{16}$